Third Time's the Charm
by swimmerKim
Summary: I'm back! Hope the 11 months was worth the wait. Prompt: Dude how about g!p Beca going to Bella practice looking like she's about to pass out then flashback to the night before Chloe wants Beca to creampie her three times.


Holy shit, Beca, are you ok?" A concerned Stacie asked when she laid eyes on the brunette looking like she hadn't slept in at least 36 hours.

"Yeah, short stack, you look like you had to wrestle your way through a swamp of crocs and dingos just to get here," Fat Amy added.

"Thanks guys, you really know how to make a girl feel special," Beca sniped back, but the edge was missing from her delivery.

"We didn't mean it like that," the taller brunette quickly amended. "We just want to make sure everything's going ok. We're your friends. We care about you."

"I just didn't sleep well," the brunette grumbled lamely. "Chloe insists on keeping on analog clock in her room and the thing ticks really loud." Beca knew that it wouldn't be enough to fool the blonde and brunette, but she had to try something and that was all she could come up with."

Right as Beca had finished giving her sorry excuse of an explanation for why she looked like shit, Chloe walked in with an extra big smile on her face looking absolutely radiant. All of the Bellas' eyes were on the redhead as they looked on with jealousy at how flawless she looked without any make up on and her hair up in a messy bun.

"Looks like that ticking didn't keep Chloe up," Stacie said as she gave the redhead an appreciative once over that Emily noticed and did not like.

"She's used to it at this point," Beca shot back.

"Red is absolutely glowing," Amy observed. "You didn't knock her up, did you?" The blonde asked, only partially kidding.

"What? No, of course not," Beca said.

"Well, whatever she's doing is working for her," Stacie stated before walking away from Beca and over to Emily to try and talk her way out of the dog house.

"I agree with Legs," Amy said. "Maybe you should start doing whatever she's doing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby," Chloe pointed when she pulled out of the heated kiss she and Beca had been locked in for neither of them knew how long.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, equally out of breath.

"I'm really fucking horny," Chloe said as she gave her girlfriend a seductive look.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's your mood about 90 percent of your waking moments."

"No, but I mean, like extra horny…" The redhead trailed off before looking at her girlfriend mischievously. "Do you want to try something a little different tonight?"

"Yeah, of course," Beca immediately replied with a smile, praying it would be bondage.

"I want you to give me all you've got tonight."

The notion sounded appealing on the surface, but also very vague. "What do you mean by that?" The brunette asked to avoid any kind of miscommunication that could result in her accidently doing something that could hurt Chloe.

"It means…" Chloe trailed off before flipping their positions so she was on top. "That I want you to creampie me tonight, all three rounds I know you're good for."

"You want me to do what?" Beca asked, completely lost as to what her girlfriend was asking.

"That's right, Beca," Chloe said with a suggestive smirk. "I want you to creampie me."

"Um, yeah, that's great," Beca said in her best attempt at sounding casual. "I would love to do that, I think, but I have no idea what that means."

"Wait, right?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"I think I have an idea, but you know what happens when you assume…" Beca trailed off.

"Good point," Chloe agreed with a nod before giving Beca a final suspicious look. "You seriously don't know?"

"This might surprise you, but not all of us find porn to be the best way to get off," Beca responded as her indirect way of answering the question.

"Fair," Chloe conceded. "A creampie is when you fill me with your cum to the point that I can't hold it all."

"Oh," Beca said as she nodded her understanding. "Oh," the brunette said again when she fully realized what her girlfriend was asking her to do. The brunette found the idea incredibly hot and wanted nothing more than to find out if she liked the reality as much as she liked the fantasy.

"Are you going to frolic in your spank bank all night or are you going to come over here and have the real thing?" Chloe challenged as she started to feel ignored.

"Don't worry, baby, I didn't forget about you," Beca said with a chuckle as she straddled Chloe's waist again before leaning down to kiss her.

Chloe returned the kiss without hesitation and once she was sure Beca was lost in the kiss, the redhead flipped their positions so she was on top. "No," was all she said when Beca tried to flip their positions once again. "You always get to be on top. I think you can handle being on bottom just once."

"I have the dick. I should be on top," Beca grumbled bitterly.

"You do realize that you just gave the underlying meaning behind every misogynistic argument against gender equality, right?" Chloe asked to make sure her girlfriend understood what she was saying when she pulled the cock card.

Beca stopped to think of a valid argument against what her girlfriend had just said. After a full minute of thinking and failing to come up with anything, the brunette huffed in defeat. "Fine, you can be on top."

Chloe chuckled in amusement before pecking her girlfriend's lips. "Oh, don't be such a sour puss, Beca. Think of it as an orgasm you get to have without putting in any work."

"Might as well give me a blowjob," Beca grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Beca," Chloe said in a warning tone that she only used when she was really annoyed. "I'm a very giving person who lets you get your way most of the time. Can you please just go along with what I want to do this once?"

The brunette looked away in shame. Chloe was right, Beca was acting like a brat. She didn't even feel worthy of looking at the redhead. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Chloe's pointer finger tipped Beca's chin up so their eyes met once again. "Thank you, baby," she whispered before leaning down to give the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now where were we?" The redhead asked when they pulled apart, devilish grin on her face.

"I believe you were just about to ride me until I fill that tight pussy of yours with my cum," Beca said with a smirk. The idea of what they were about to do was really growing on her.

"Sounds about right," Chloe agreed as she started grinding down on Beca's dick, making the brunette moan and the redhead smirk as she sat up and grabbed hold of her girlfriend's dick to hold it still before slowly lowering herself onto it.

Both girls let out long moans at the pleasure rolling through them. It was a minor miracle that Beca was able to keep her hands to herself and not bring them up to grab her girlfriend's breasts, hips, or ass.

After giving them both a moment to adjust, Chloe started rocking her hips against Beca's, making the brunette groan as she met the pace. "Oh baby, that feels so good," the redhead moaned as she picked up her right hand up to grope her breast and twist and pull her nipple.

Beca increased her pace as she looked up with jealousy. She wanted nothing more than to trade place with Chloe so she could be the one controlling the pace. But with Chloe, patience was a virtue. The brunette knew that going along with what the redhead wanted would bring her even more pleasure later on.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Chloe panted as she bent at the waist, placing her hands on either sides of Beca's face.

The brunette smirked as the opportunity to take control of the situation was delivered to her on a silver platter. She'd be crazy not to take advantage of it. Her right hand reached up to pull the redhead into a heated kiss while her left moved to Chloe's ass to beg in groping her ass.

With Chloe in place, the brunette started thrusting up to meet the redhead halfway.

The action was immediately appreciated as Chloe moaned into her girlfriend's mouth and her hip movements became more erratic. "Just a little more, baby," the redhead groaned when they pulled apart.

Beca removed her right hand from Chloe's neck so she could slip it between their bodies and start rubbing tight circles on her clit. "God, Chlo, you look so fucking sexy. I'm ready to blow my load at any moment, filling you with my cum like you want. All I need is for you to show me that you still want it."

The redhead moaned as she buried her head in the crook between Beca's shoulder and her neck as she came.

With a smirk and a final thrust, Beca came deep inside of Chloe, making sure to keep going until she felt her cum leaking out of the redhead and back onto her groin.

"Wow, that was better than I could have imagined," Chloe mused after she had recovered enough to roll off of Beca.

"I completely agree," Beca said as she rolled over to face Chloe. I'm not gonna lie, I was a little unsure when you suggested it, but now I'm not sure I'll be able to stop creampieing you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Chloe warned. "You still owe me another two rounds. After that you might be too tired to get hard ever again."

"Is that a challenge?" Beca asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," Chloe said with a shrug. "Depends on if it gets you going any faster."

"You're going to pay for that, Beale," Beca growled as she got on top of Chloe, her half hard cock resting on the redhead's thigh.

"Looking forward to it," Chloe said with a wink. "But it's going to have to wait until we're done with what we're doing."

"What makes you think I won't just pull out right as you're about to fall over the edge and leave you desperate for that one final thrust?"

Chloe laughed. "Because you don't have the willpower to pull out. We've been together for three years and every time we have sex you're too excited to come that you're like a tornado ripping down the street and don't get you off of me until you've finished."

All Beca could do was side eye Chloe in annoyance at the knowledge that she didn't have a counter argument. "You're really hot," was the brunette's only explanation.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a smile. "Now what do you say we move onto round two?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Beca said excitedly as sex had been put on the table before mounting Chloe and rubbing her half hard cock against the redhead's thigh until it was completely erect. "Ready, baby?" Beca asked as she lined her dick up with the redhead's entrance.

"You know it, baby," Chloe said as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

The brunette pushed all the way in, resting only for a second before going straight into short, hard thrusts. Neither of them needed a slow build up.

"Oh fuck," Chloe moaned as she wrapped her legs around Beca's waist, opening her up more for the brunette.

"Are you already close?" Beca teased.

"Not yet, but I'm close"

"You're close to being close?"

"Mhm," Chloe confirmed as she rolled her hips up to meet Beca.

"I love when you do that," Beca panted.

"I know you do," Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca returned the smirk as she went into overdrive to try and give them both the last bit of what they needed to go tumbling over the edge.

"O-o-oh," Chloe moaned as her eyes screwed shut and her back arched up as her orgasm crashed over her.

The brunette let out a series of grunts as her cum shot out of her dick in ropes, completely filling the redhead once again to the point that she couldn't hold it all.

"I wish you would have let me be on top first," Beca panted after a minute before pulling her flaccid dick out of her girlfriend. "I'm pretty wiped. I could have used a rest before we move onto round three. I'm not sure I'll be able to make it."

"You can take as long as you want to recover," Chloe assured her. I'm gonna need a bit of a rest too so I have enough energy to last longer than 30 seconds."

"God I hope I can last that long," Beca admitted. "Seriously, it was a struggle to make it longer than a minute the last round."

"Remind me to tease you about being a minute man late," Chloe said.

"Are you really in a position to tease me when you came before me?" Beca asked.

Chloe just nodded. "Totes."

"Why?" The brunette demanded.

"You have the dick," Chloe said with a shrug. "I don't make the rules."

"Stand up next to the bed," Beca ordered without a hint of joking in her voice.

"Why?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Just do it," Beca said.

The redhead did as she was told. Beca got out of bed as well and came to stand behind her. Chloe didn't have long to wonder what Beca had up her sleeve because seconds later, the redhead felt a hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her down onto the mattress.

After resisting for a few seconds, a growl from Beca told Chloe it was not a wise choice and submitted. "You're not going to spank me, are you?" Chloe asked.

Beca just chuckled as she groped her girlfriend's ass for a few seconds before bringing the right to rest on Chloe's hip while the left reached back to guide her cock to the redhead's entrance. "Of course not, I'm going to fuck you from behind while you're bent over your own bed. How does that sound?"

Chloe moaned as she relaxed in preparation of what was about to happen. "That sounds so fucking hot."

The brunette smirked at her girlfriend's willingness to go along with her plan. Chloe's open mindedness when trying new things was one of the things Beca loved most about her.

"Well, I'm waiting," Chloe groaned in annoyance that Beca had seemingly forgotten about her.

"I guess no one took the time to teach you that patience is a virtue," Beca teased which earned a frustrated whimper from the redhead. The brunette just chuckled. "Fair enough, she conceded before roughly pushing her cock all the way inside her girlfriend.

Chloe let out in an animalistic noise as she clawed at the sheets, desperate to grab onto something.

"God you look sexy from this angle," Beca said as her hips started moving.

"You feel really good from this angle," Chloe moaned happily as her back arched.

The brunette just smirked as she focused on slowly increasing her pace while also making a mental note to try this again when they both had more energy.

It didn't take long for Beca to build up her pace to the point that it couldn't have been described as anything other than frantic. After having already cum twice in under half an hour, it was amazing that she had any energy left to spare in her body. But she had made Chloe a promise before they started and planned on following through.

"Are you close?" The brunette panted as she kept up her pace.

"Mhm," Chloe responded with a nod.

"Will you come with me?"

"God, yes," Chloe said as she nodded her head against the mattress.

Beca didn't say anything as she reached her free hand between Chloe's legs to start rubbing tight, firm circles on her girlfriend's clit.

As she planned, Chloe let out a panting moan as she came just as Beca filled her with cum one final time.

"Oh fuck," Chloe gasped when she had finally recovered from the best orgasm she had ever had. "I had no idea it was possible to come like that," the redhead mused as she stood up on shaky legs before crawling into and collapsing on her side of the bed.

"Me either," Beca said as she followed suit. "Though, I'm not sure it's something I want to do all the time."

"Agreed," Chloe said with a yawn before turning over to face the wall.

Beca just smiled and spooned Chloe before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby you look so tired," Chloe said with faux concern. "Are you going to be able to make it through rehearsal?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Beca said with a smirk. "I'm just super exhausted because a certain someone literally made me keep fucking her until she was filled with my cum."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Chloe said with a wink. "By the way, I need you to help me change all of my bedding after rehearsal because I found a few love stains and I'm not sleeping in that."

Beca groaned at the thought of doing something other than sleeping when they got back to the house. "Can't you just sleep in my room or do it yourself? You look like you're well rested enough to run a marathon. I think you can handle changing some sheets."

"I'll give you a blow job during the Falcons game tomorrow if you help me change my sheets," Chloe whispered in a seductive tone so the other girls wouldn't overhear.

After everything they had done last night, Beca wasn't sure how she was able to get aroused, but her dick twitched and she moaned.

Chloe smirked victoriously before giving Beca a kiss on the cheek and going over to talk to Stacie and Fat Amy.

Beca wasn't sure what she had done to deserve a girl like Chloe, but she wasn't going to fight it.


End file.
